Percy Jackson (Myoc)
by SmilesForever
Summary: OPEN! Myoc (Make your own character) Story. Form inside. You can be a different species, a demigod or a hunter. OPEN! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I know I'm already doing a 'Create your own character' story... but I want to do another one! Yay! Ok but this isn't a Hunger Games create your own character. So here are some rules...**

 **Rules:**

No Big 3 Demigods.

No over-powered demigods

No Percy as your BF (As he is Annabeth's)

Other characters are allowed (Even though some of them have either a BF or a GF)

Other species (Stayrs, dryads etc.) allowed

 **Ok so that was the rules. Here is the form for demigods.**

 **Form:**

Name:

Nickname:

Last name:

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family:

Weapon:

Personality:

Hair colour/Length/Style:

Tall or Short:

Fat or Skinny:

Nationality:

Race:

Eye Colour:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Year round or Summer Camper:

Friends:

Enemies:

Boyfriend/ Girlfriend:

History:

Powers:

Skin Colour:

Favourite Activities:

Main or Nah?:

Fatal Flaw:

Extra:

 **Here is the other species form:**

Name:

Nickname:

Last Name:

Age:

Species:

Hair colour/Length/Style:

Eye Colour:

Powers:

Favourite Activities:

Extra:

 **Here is the hunters form:**

Name:

Nickname:

Last name:

Hair Colour/Length/Style:

Age (What they look like):

Age (What is their (This is 2016) actual age):

Why They Joined The Hunt:

Why they hate men:

Extra:

 **A/N: So that was the form and yes, I will be making my one character(s) and I need 3 more main characters. I will pick the characters best suited to my idea but the others will appear as well. Bye guys!**

 **~SmilesForever**


	2. Update and Names List

**A/N So guys, I got one character that had the same name as one of my characters. Luckily, I messaged the person and they said they'd change it. So I decided I would do a list of what names you CAN'T use. I will update this whenever I get a new character. Also, you can make as many characters as you want. Another rule I forgot to mention: HUNTERS CANNOT BE MAIN CHARACTERS!**

 **Names:**

Jennifer Jackson

Alison Mira

Daniel Kendler

Ally Foxx

Arianna Lunaris

Leon Anders

Mi-K Moya

Albert Dire

Abigail

Rebecca McCain

Lyra Vivere

Josefina Lopez

Cyrus Harrin

Brian Hull

Sebastian Monroe

Roxana Bibliana

Xavier Green

Willow

Amelia Bucking

Madison Silva

Alyssa Jackson

Hannah Flynn

Crystal Whitewood

Ivory Daphnia Summers (Whoever made this character I made a form for Hunters so use that)

Scarlet Whiteflower

 **A/N Just note that same last names can be used. I actually made 4 characters and there will not be only one story I am making a series with all of them so your demigod might not be in the first story but might appear in two or three etc. Big 3 demigods are allowed now, but I do need other demigods as well. I've decided to loosen up a bit and let all maiden goddesses be godly parents. Ex. Artemis, Hera etc.**


	3. Main Characters and an Update

**IMPORTANT! READ A/N!**

 **A/N: Whoever adds their OWN storyline along with their character WILL NOT get accepted anymore. One person did it and I told them that I wouldn't use their storyline but still use their characters. NO ONE ELSE CAN MAKE THEIR OWN STORYLINE! I'M NOT USING THEIR STORYLINE! *Ahem* OK sorry for not updating I had a really busy... weeks? Months? Month? I don't know how long it was since I last updated... Anyway, here is my characters and the 3 other main characters I choose. Sorry if yours didn't get picked. It was very hard to choose the main characters. I'll do my characters first and then I will show you the winning main characters. Also you have to have more weaknesses than strengths. Ok, I've been rambling on, let's just go. And it's not 2016 in the story, I made a mistake. It's just after the Giant war. Leo doesn't meet Calypso in this and doesn't 'die'. He helps the rest of the 7 defeat Gaea.**

 **Main Character #1:**

Created by: SmilesForever

Name: Jennifer (By everyone except her boyfriend, brother and the Stoll brothers)

Nickname: Jen (By her boyfriend) or Jenny (By her brother and the Stoll brothers)

Last name: Jackson

Age: 17 (Almost 18)

D.O.B (Date of birth): August 18th, 1993

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Mortal Family: Sally Jackson (Long lost twin of Percy) (I know, the most clichéd Percy Jackson thing ever) (Poseidon doesn't know he has a daughter)

Weapon: Sword like Percy's but called  
kýma (Means Wave in English)

Personality: Jennifer is a sweet girl but is quick to anger at times. She is mischievous and a trouble maker. She has a good sense of humour and loves people who get her jokes. Jen is quite cautious when it comes to new people but hides it quite well. She is quite smart when she has to be, for example if she was trapped, she would think rationally but is not dumb exactly but oblivious any other time. She is super ADHD and is always fidgeting and/or not paying attention when people are talking.

Hair colour/Length/Style: Jen's hair is softly curled and jet black. Her hair frames her face and it goes down to about her shoulder blades. She normally wears it either in two loose ponytails or just down.

Tall or Short: She is average, around 5'6"

Fat or Skinny: Quite skinny but not TOO skinny

Nationality: American

Race: American

Eye Colour: Her eyes are sea green with grey specks that sparkle when she is happy and seem to cloud over when she is mad.

Strengths: She is smart when she is in a difficult situation.

Weaknesses: She is clumsy and talks a lot.

Year round or Summer Camper: Year round

Friends: Annabeth (Obviously), Leo (Obviously), Most of camp.

Best Friends (I added this in but you don't have to use it): Stoll brothers (She pranks people with them), Percy (Obviously, because he's her brother and twin) and Alex (Her satyr).

Enemies: Clarisse, Drew, Ares cabin and Alison

Boyfriend: Leo Valdez (I know him and Calypso are BF and GF but Leo is bae 3)

History: Jennifer was lost to Sally when she was born because a greedy nurse saw Jen and thought she was beautiful and decided to say that the baby had died while she was cleaning the baby and stole her. Sally decided that she wouldn't tell Percy. Sally also decided to tell the nurse what the baby's name was going to be. Jennifer. The woman brought Jennifer home with her and raised her with her own two boys, who were born when Jen was 2. When Jen got kicked out of her 5th school in 5 years, the woman was mad. She sent Jen to live out on the streets because Jen was also attracting monsters and she didn't want her own two boys being hurt. Jen's best friend, Alex, senses she is a demigod, but wasn't sure. Now he is sure that she is a demigod. He doesn't bring her to camp, as there is a war going on and she would be killed by the Romans. When he hears that the war is over, he brings her to camp.

Powers: Can control water, make earthquakes, talk to horses and understand them and make hurricanes

Skin Colour: Quite tanned as the woman who stole her moved to California.

Favourite Activities: Climbing Wall, Horse/ Pegasus riding and sword fighting.

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty, like her twin

Extra: Like her brother, she is useless at archery.

 **Main Character #2:**

Created by: SmilesForever

Name: Alison

Nickname: Queen Almighty (By the campers behind her back)

Last name: Mira

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Mortal Family: Kyle Mira

Weapon: Dagger

Personality: Kind and sweet and she is very romantic and she is also a girly-girl

Hair colour/Length/Style: Straight blonde hair down to her waist and she also has a fringe

Tall or Short: Around 5'1"

Fat or Skinny: Really skinny

Nationality: American

Race: British- American

Eye Colour: Sky blue and sparkly

Strengths: Can use beauty products and clothes to her advantage

Weaknesses: Is a bit dumb and she hates with a passion

Year round or Summer Camper: Summer Camper

Friends: Aphrodite Cabin

Enemies: Jennifer and Percy

Crush: Leo and is determined to make him her boyfriend

History: She was an only child who lived in a rich family. She was spoiled and used to getting everything she wanted. Her friend, Charlie, who she was only pretending to be his friend, was a satyr and detected she was a demigod, although it was weak. She was brought to Camp Half-blood when she was 12.

Powers: She can speak fluent French and has charmspeak.

Skin Colour: Pale white

Favourite Activities: Sleeping (She likes her beauty sleep)

Fatal Flaw: Always wants to look perfect and would stop anywhere and at anytime to fix her looks if it was needed.

Extra: None

 **Main Character #3:**

Created by: SmilesForever

Name: Daniel Kendler

Nickname: Dan

Last name: Kendler

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Mortal Family: Carmel Kendler- (Deceased)

Weapon: Powers

Personality: He is quiet and mysterious. No one really knows what he is like. He usually keeps to himself.

Hair colour/Length/Style: Buzz cut black hair

Tall or Short: Really tall, about 6'1"

Fat or Skinny:

Nationality: American

Race: African- American

Eye Colour: Deep brown

Strengths: Strong

Weaknesses: Clumsy and he has low self esteem

Year round or Summer Camper: Year round

Friends: The 7, Nico and Jennifer

Enemies: None

Boyfriend/ Girlfriend: Crystal

History: He was bullied in school because of his skin colour (Keep in mind I HATE bullies and I am not racist because that is a form of bullying and it must be stopped. Luckily it doesn't happen in my school but it happens in a lot of places. You shouldn't judge someone by the colour of their skin, their gender or their sexuality (The people they are interested in people say as a boyfriend or girlfriend) because we are all the same on the inside) but his mother always said he shouldn't listen to them and he was amazing just the way he was. Then his mother died in a car crash when he was 9 and he was sent to an orphanage. A satyr, Garry, went to his school and befriended him and took him to camp when he was 10.

Powers: Can create fire with his hands (Like Leo.)

Skin Colour: Brown

Favourite Activities: Metal forging and ancient Greek

Fatal Flaw: Impulsive (He does things without thinking)

Extra: None

 **Main Character #4:**

Created by: SmilesForever

Name: Ally

Nickname: N/A

Last name: Foxx

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Demeter

Mortal Family: Arnold Foxx- (Deceased)

Weapon: Her powers

Personality: She is sweet and kind but has a short temper.

Hair colour/Length/Style: Straight strawberry blonde hair styled in a bob

Tall or Short: Tall, at around 5'7"

Fat or Skinny: Skinny

Nationality: American

Race: American

Eye Colour: Sky Blue

Strengths: Intelligent and independent

Weaknesses: Impulsive, short tempered and sharp-tongued at times

Year round or Summer Camper: Year round

Friends: The 7, Her Cabin and Nico

Enemies: None

Boyfriend/ Girlfriend: None

History: She was only 4 when her father died and she was rocked to her core. She moved from orphanage to orphanage until she was eventually brought to camp by a satyr.

Powers: Can make plants grow

Skin Colour: Lightly tanned

Favourite Activities: Capture the Flag

Fatal Flaw: Impulsive

Extra: None

 **Main Character #5:**

 **Created by : Rose (Guest)**

Name: Crystal Whitewood

Nickname: Snow Princess

Age: About the average age of the Heroes of Olympus.

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Khoine (Disowned)

Mortal Family: Benjamin Whitewood (father)- deceased.

Weapon: An Imperial Gold dagger.

Personality: Crystal is very sweet, shy, and caring, and pretty much the opposite of her mother. She's warm and friendly, and loves the snow. She always is the glue that holds her friends together. However, sometimes she is too caring, and trusts people too much- a large flaw she has. She's usually reasonable, and will stand up for what's right.

Hair: Long, and a warm-brown colour. She usually weaves ribbons and beads into it.

Tall or Short: Medium, a little short.

Fat or Skinny: Skinny

Nationality: American

Race: American

Eye colour: Pale, ice-blue

Strengths: Crystal is very caring, loyal, and kind.

Weaknesses: Too trusting, merciful, and caring, which makes people take advantage of her. She is also a little paranoid, as well as self-conscious.

Year round or summer camper: Year round.

Friends: She can be friends with anyone.

Enemies: She's pretty sweet, and gets along with most people, even the Ares cabin, but some people do not like or trust her, such as Octavian

Boyfriend: Daniel

History: Her father, Benjamin was tricked into falling in love with Khione, and when he found out that Khione was pregnant, he fled to Alaska, hoping to be far away from the gods. However, Khione sent him Crystal. He tried to be nice to Crystal, but when he looked at her, he saw traces of Khione's beauty. Benjamin did his best to be a good father, but he often messed up, and got angry at a Crystal for no reason, seeing Khione in everything she tried to do to make him happy. Crystal asked questions, and received no answers. Tensions rose, and a hellhound attack struck. Crystal made it out. Her father didn't. Distraught, Crystal lived on the streets for a while, until a Satyr found her, and guided her to camp.

Powers: She can control and create ice, snow, and wind. She also can make things so cold to the point that they're burning.

Skin colour: Pale

Favourite Activities: She likes to read, and talk and confide to people. She's good at giving advice in hard situations, and is a good friends when you need one.

Fatal Flaw: Either 'trusts too easily,' or 'too shy and self conscious.'

Extra: Her favourite foods are ice cream, frozen fruit, snow cones, slushies, etc.

 **Main Character #6:**

 **Created by: Anyone (Guest)**

Name: Scarlet

Nickname: (Uh, not sure)

Last Name: Whiteflower

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Demeter

Mortal Family: Mark Whiteflower (Father)

Weapons: Celestial Bronze knife

Personality: Sharp-tongued and fierce. She is stubborn and prideful, and will never back down from a challenge. However, as annoying as she can be, she is friendly and warm-hearted, and loves her friends dearly.

Hair: Wavy strawberry blonde hair

Tall or Short: Well, average, kind of short

Fat or Skinny: Skinny

Nationality: She is always fair, and can get aggressive when things aren't fair, especially when things aren't fair for her friends.

Race: American

Eye Colour: Bright green

Strengths: Fighting near vegetation and cover, hiding, keeping promises.

Weaknesses: Being out in the open, unfairness, sword fighting (You can add more)

Year round or Summer camper: Year round

Friends: You can choose anyone

Enemies: Some of the Ares cabin, Drew Tanaka

Future Boyfriend: Brandon Colton

History: Scarlet was always convinced something was wrong with the world. So when her math teacher turned into a empousai, things got even weirder. When she escaped, she told her father what happened. Her father panicked and sent her to Camp. There, she learned she was daughter of Demeter. On her first quest, she broke the rules, when she overheard Brandon, one of her frenemies, talking to Chiron about a minor quest to defeat a monster, and decided to join in, forcing him to take her along. He reluctantly agreed, and they became friends from that point. You can delete part of it, if it doesn't go with the plot.

Powers:  
-She can control plants  
-She can make people feel hungry, and starve

Skin Colour: Light tan

Favourite Activities: Baking, reading, capture the flag, practing knife fighting

Main or Nah: Main, if that won't work, minor with some importance

Fatal Flaw: Pride. She gets upset and angry when her pride is damaged.

Extra: Not much to say.

 **Main Character #7:**

Created by: Guest

Name: Hannah

Nickname: H

Last name: Flynn

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Demeter

Mortal Family: David Flynn

Weapon: Sword called Fanny

Personality: Guarded, nice after you get to know her, hot temper

Hair colour/Length/Style: Pixie cut changes colours (look at eye colour except her natural hair colour is dirty blonde and is that when she is fine or worried)

Tall or Short: Short

Fat or Skinny: Skinnier than she should be

Nationality: American

Race: British-American (She has a British accent)

Eye Colour: Red when angry, orange when afraid, yellow when surprised, green when happy, dark blue when sad, light blue when thirsty, indigo when disgusted and violet when hungry (her natural colour is brown and her eyes are their natural colour when she is fine or worried)

Strengths: Agile, Can entangle people in vines and plants

Weaknesses: People know her exact emotions all the time, has panic attacks

Year round or Summer Camper: Summer Camper

Friends: The 7 and Demeter Cabin

Enemies: Ares Cabin

Boyfriend/ Girlfriend: None

History: Her father is kind and nice to her but she has no friends in school. She is bullied by people in her school for her eyes changing colour and her hair changing colour. She and her father were in a car crash and Esaki car crash triggered anxiety and she started having panic attacks.

Powers: Can grow ANY plant and I mean any. It could be a tree made of diamonds and gold and she'd be able to grow it.

Skin Colour: Light tan

Favourite Activities: Capture the flag and lava wall

Fatal Flaw: People can see her EXACT emotions.

 **A/N: So, there you go! Wait... I've just realised all the characters I chose were guests... Anyway, it was very hard for me to choose and I'm sorry if I didn't choose your character. I may update tomorrow and all the other characters will either be side with importance or side with little importance. I also need a prophecy for the main few to go on. And I've also just realised there will be 14 main characters as The 7 will also be main, Nico being side with importance. If I update tomorrow it will be Jennifer arriving at camp, getting claimed and everyone's reactions. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 1: Arriving at Camp Half-Blood

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update when I said I would but I was really busy, so I couldn't. Anyway, here is the chapter I promised. Jennifer arriving at camp, getting claimed and everyone's reactions (Well Percy's). Also Alex calls Jennifer Jenny as well.**

 **All rights go to Rick Riordan (Except Jen and Alex)**

 **Jennifer's P.O.V:**

We were running away from... things. Alex said they were monsters. Two of them looked like over-sized dogs and two of them looked like men with one eye each.

"Come on, Jenny!" Alex called to me. He was running beside me. I saw a hill in the distance, with a pine tree on top.

"Just get to the tree!" Alex panted. I ran a little faster. Alex was half goat which I found weird but I couldn't say anything because I was tired from running. We were at the foot of the hill now. I looked behind me for a second and almost screamed at what I saw. I would've to if I hadn't been running. We ran up the hill as fast as we could. As I got to the top I felt quite dizzy. I heard a roar from behind us as I past the tree. I turned around and saw the monsters again. Since we were stopped, I screamed.

"Calm down!" Alex said, panting.

"What?!" I shouted. My voice sounded shrill even to myself.

"Were past the property line!" Alex replied.

"So?!" I asked.

"So" Alex began. "They can't reach us!"

"Oh..." I whispered. I felt so dizzy. We were about to go down to the camp I saw in the distance when everything went black.

 **Alex's P.O.V:**

I was about to turn around to walk back to camp but Jenny collapsed.

"Jenny!" I shouted. "Jenny!"

She didn't wake up so I ran down to camp.

"Help! Help!" I shouted as I ran down the hill.

 **Percy's P.O.V:**

I heard someone shouting. They were shouting help. I turned around from my dummy, to see a satyr running down the hill. They were the source of the shouting. It was Alex. I thought he was assigned to a school in California. I ran over to Alex to see what he was shouting about.

"Alex, what's up?" I questioned Alex.

"A demigod" Alex panted. "Collapsed at the top of the hill"

"What?!" I said as I ran up the hill. When I reached the top, a girl was lying, unconscious, there.

"Alex, get Chiron!" I shouted to said satyr.

"Ok!" Alex said as he ran down the hill. I knelt beside the girl to see if she was breathing. Luckily, she was breathing.

"Percy!"

I turned around to see Chiron coming up the hill with Alex.

"Chiron" I said, relieved. "She's still breathing but..."

He knelt down beside her. Chiron picked her up and put her on his back.

"Percy, I'm going to bring this girl to the infirmary and you go get someone from Apollo cabin." Chiron said.

"Yes, ok" I replied.

"And Alex, what is this demigod's name?" Chiron asked Alex.

"Jennifer, sir" Alex replied.

 _ ***2 hours later***_

 **Jennifer's P.O.V:**

I woke up to two blurry faces looming over me. I blinked and blinked again. The two faces were Alex and someone I don't know. He looked a bit like me. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes, just like mine.

"She's awake!" the teen shouted to another person I couldn't see. I groaned. My head hurt and I felt so tired. A girl with blonde hair and intelligent grey eyes came in.

"Percy, leave the girl alone!" the blonde girl said. She came over to my bed. She had a glass of some kind of liquid in a glass in her hand.

"Here, drink this" she said. I expected it to be cold, as there was ice cubes in it, but it tasted like the warm cookies that my mom used to make when I was little. I felt better instantly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nectar" she replied.

"What's Nectar?" I asked.

"Drink of the gods" she replied.

"Wait, what? ... Nevermind. What's your name?" I asked.

"Annabeth, and this" she said, while pointing to the boy. "Is Percy"

Percy cut in, "She should go to see Mr. D, shouldn't she?"

"Yes, she should" Annabeth said, as she helped me up from the bed.

Annabeth led me over to a big house.

"Umm.. who is Mr. D?" I asked.

"Mr. D is the camp director" Annabeth answered. When we got to the house, on the porch was a chubby guy in a leopard print shirt, a satyrs and a man in a wheelchair.

"Mr. D, we have a new camper!" Annabeth called over to the chubby guy, who I presumed was Mr. D.

The man looked up.

"Oh, great another one" Mr. D said, unenthusiastically. "Well, welcome to Camp Half- Blood"

"Umm... What's Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"Ugh, she is just as clueless as Perry Johnson" Mr. D said.

"Percy Jackson" the man in the wheelchair corrected. The man in the wheelchair made to stand up. As he rose from his chair, his entire lower half turned out to be a horse.

"This is Chiron" Annabeth said, pointing to the man rising from the wheelchair.

"Wow..." was all I could say.

"Well, thank you, Annabeth I think I'll take it from here" Chiron said.

Chiron showed me the stables, the archery range, the sword-fighting arena, the cabins, the forest, the amphitheatre, the strawberry fields and much more. I told him I was tired and I was going to take a rest. I sat down beside the lake, taking off my shoes to put my feet in the lake. As soon as I did I felt energised and ready for anything. A blue light appeared over my head and I looked up. There was a blue, glowing trident. I turned around to ask Chiron what it was, but I stopped when I saw the look of shock and confusion on his face.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Umm... It" Chiron cut himself off, turning to another camper.

"Go and get Percy," Chiron said to the camper.

"Yes, sir" the camper said as he ran off.

10 minutes later, Percy arrived.

"Chiron, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Percy, it seems," Chiron said to him. "You have a half- sister."

Percy looked confused for a second then realised I was sitting there.

"Oh..." he said. "Jennifer?"

"Yes, she was claimed when she sat down beside the water"

"Ok!" Percy suddenly seemed excited. He came over to me and basically dragged me up.

"I'll show her the cabin, ok?" Percy asked Chiron.

"Go ahead"

Percy dragged me to one of the cabins.

"This is the Poseidon cabin" he said.

"Wow" is all I seem to be saying recently, which is unusual for me because I always talk. Before I walked into the cabin something caught my eye. I looked over and I saw a really cute guy. He had dark curly hair and mischievous eyes. Then my new half-brother dragged me into the cabin.

"Wait, Jennifer, what did you say your last name was?" Percy turned around and asked me.

"Jackson" I replied.

Percy gasped.

"I'm going to have a nap before dinner, ok?"

"No, I need you to come with me"

"Umm... ok?"

 **Percy's P.O.V:**

Ok, I know that Jackson is a popular second name but what are the chances of two children of Poseidon, both the same age, having the same last name? I'm going to talk to my mother.

 _ ***Stuck in traffic***_

"Jennifer, when I go into my mom's apartment, you stay in the van ok?" I said to her.

"Ok" she said. __

 _ ***30 minutes later***_

"Hi mom!" I called as I came in the door of my mom's apartment.

My mom came out to the door.

"Percy?" my mom said in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be at camp?"

"Yes" I replied. "But I have something to ask you"

I walked into the kitchen with my mom.

"Ok what I want to ask you is" I began. "Did *Sigh* I ever have a sibling?"

My mom dropped the fork she was holding in shock. She turned around to me. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

My mom broke down. "You had a" she sobbed. "Sister!"

I gasped.

"Was her name Jennifer?"

It was my mom's turn to gasp now.

"How did you know?" she said/

"Umm be back in a sec" I said, ignoring her question.

I ran back out to the camp van to get Jennifer

"Ok, come with me" I said to her.

 _ ***Back inside***_

"Mom, I'm back!" I shouted.

I went into the kitchen with Jennifer. My mom turned around. And dropped her tray.

"Who is that?!" she asked, even though it looked like she knew who Jennifer was.

Before I could say anything, Jennifer interrupted me. "My name is Jennifer Jackson"

My mother screamed and ran over to Jennifer. She gave her a hug. Jennifer looked surprised.

"Umm... what's going on?" she asked.

"Mom, calm down!" I said.

"Sorry, I'll explain" my mom said. "Percy, you have a twin sister"

I interrupted her. "What!?"

"The reason I didn't tell you is the nurse that was there during your birth said that your sister had died. I told the nurse what I was going to name the girl. Jennifer. And I realised as soon as I saw Jennifer that she was your twin. Same black hair, same green eyes. Everything" she finished.

"Wow..." I said. Jennifer just looked shocked.

"My stepmother said my real mother had died during my birth but..." she said, shocked.

 _ ***Back at Camp Half-Blood***_

"HAHAHAHA" Jenny (I'd decided to call her that) was laughing at a joke I had told.

"Well, time to tell everyone I guess" she said after calming down from her laughing.

"Yep!" I replied, popping the _'p'_.

"Well here goes" she said, running down the hill.

 **There we go! What did you think? Constructive criticism. Hate and see if I care. Good bye and good day/afternoon/night!**


End file.
